fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Asako
Rukia Asako (ルキア麻子, Rukia Asako) is a 21 year old mage and is the main protagonist of the fanon series called Fairy Visions, she is the one who gave Bijonari to idea to create a guild that would take on any job given to them. Appearance Rukia has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed, and wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. Personality Rukia is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents, she will battle anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Bijonari scolds her for several times. She can sometime's seem like a spoiled brat as she was once the daughter of a rich lord, but she is a very reliable comrade and will never any of her comrades down. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Intro Saga Minus Arc Future Arc World War Saga Uprising Arc Tyrant Arc Auxilium Diaboli Saga Alpha Arc Omega Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Relationships } |} Magic & Abilities Magic * Magical Aura ''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): This is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells, Rukia's magical aura does not have a "form" and changes its appearnce every few seconds. 'Arc of Matter:' Arc of Matter is a lost magic that makes it's users capable of transmuting matter into different forms, they are able to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of their choosing. However when users use it they start to lose the matter that their bodies are made of, as a result they cannot use it for more than an hour or risk being ereased. Spells *'Matter Creation:' Rukia can create any type of artificial, organic and inorganic matter from nothing, as well as any object. She can shape created matter into any shape they wish and specify what type of material, or layers of materials (e.g., making layers of matter to form a hamburger), or quantity and subatomic structure. *'Matter Absorbsion:' Rukia can absorb matter, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. *'Matter Subsitution:' Rukia can substitute one collection of molecules with another, allowing them to "switch" matter, ie. she focuses on a box and touches a concrete wall, the box appears on the wall and a box of concrete is replaced on the box's previous place. This ability can be lethal as Rukia can "replace" a person's vital organs such as the brain with another object. *'Matter Melding:' Rukia can cause two separate and distinct items to combine into one new item. Some can fuse two different elements to make a new one. Ability can extend to morphing and reshaping existing matter (on contact, not to be confused with different manipulation powers that can be used at a distance from target matter). *'Matter Manipulation:' Rukia can shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. Natural Abilities '''Incredible Reflexes -' Rukia has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Combat Rukia is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the swords. Rukia is able a sword with great proficiency in speed, power and skill, allowing her to preform feeats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, cutting through hard object like steel and damaging her foes without killing them. Trivia *She is based of Rangiku matsumoto from bleach. Category:Arc of Matter User Category:Female Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage